


Solstizio d'inverno

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: In pratica, la giornata del 21 Dicembre 2018, prima, durante e dopo la tombolata di Radio Osvaldo a casa Rametta, come l'ha vissuta Martino.





	Solstizio d'inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Quella della tombolata è stata probabilmente la giornata più importante della stagione, perchè ha portato a quel "Sono io" che è il vero lascito della S2 di SKAM Italia.
> 
> Ho voluto viverla attraverso le sensazioni di Martino, inventandomi tutta una serie di cose successe prima (che però hanno senso) e aggiungendo alcuni momenti rispetto a quelli che ci hanno fatto vedere nell'ultima clip (che danno un senso ad altre storie che mi stanno venendo in mente...)

Quella che si preannunciava come una lunga e faticosa giornata, era iniziata nel migliore dei modi: vedendo sua madre sorridente e serena che lo aspettava per fare colazione insieme.  
Non si ricordava neppure più da quanto tempo non la vedeva così, aveva addirittura preparato il cappuccino e la spremuta fresca. 

Martino non poteva non sorridere ripensando a quella scena sull’autobus che lo portava a scuola per l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze di Natale. Era stata proprio una bella sensazione. E poi lei gli aveva detto che era felice perché finalmente avrebbe conosciuto Niccolò quel pomeriggio, e sarebbe uscita con le amiche e l’allegria sarebbe tornata in casa Rametta con tutti gli amici di Martino.

Si sentiva il cuore più leggero, e non poteva essere più traboccante d’amore, per Nicco, per sua madre, per i suoi amici, per le ragazze di Radio Osvaldo e per la vita in generale.

E anche se per colpa dell’autobus era arrivato a scuola appena in tempo, e non aveva potuto salutare il suo ragazzo, nell’intervallo trovò il modo di sgattaiolare via da Silvia e Sana che lo stavano tormentando con gli ultimi dettagli della tombolata per andare almeno a dargli un bacio.

“Mia madre non vede l’ora di conoscerti, è talmente su di giri che mi ha preparato una colazione da albergo stamattina!”

Gli disse appena si furono allontanati un attimo dai ragazzi, per la loro pomiciata da “polipetti”.

“Davvero? Beh, anch’io sono felice di incontrarla…ma adesso mi hai messo un po’ d’ansia, e se poi non le piaccio?”

“Ma stai scherzando? E’ impossibile, è già innamorata di te ancora prima di conoscerti, solo per quello che le ho raccontato in questi giorni”

“E cosa le avresti raccontato?”

Niccolò era teso, ovviamente la mamma di Martino avrebbe dovuto sapere del suo problema, ma voleva che prima si conoscessero, e vedesse quanto lui amava Marti, prima di spaventarla…

“Solo cose belle, tranquillo, non le ho detto della malattia. Decideremo insieme quando dirglielo, avevamo detto così no?”

“Ok, scusa…”

“E di cosa? Non devi scusarti e non devi agitarti, andrà tutto benissimo”

Si salutarono con un bacio che avrebbero voluto infinito, ma fu bruscamente interrotto da Giò che richiamava Martino all’ordine.

*****

Per pranzo, avevano optato per la pizza al trancio, e ora discutevano sulla possibilità di vestirsi o meno di rosso per la serata. Giovanni e Niccolò l’avevano immediatamente escluso, mentre Luchino, sapendo che Silvia ci avrebbe tenuto molto che tutti avessero almeno un accessorio rosso, sembrava essere dell’idea di indossare quel maglione orrendo che gli aveva preso sua madre in saldo l’inverno prima. Elia avrebbe deciso all’ultimo.

La discussione si era spostata poi sulle possibili tecniche di approccio con l’Argentina…e per fortuna il telefono di Martin notificò un messaggio, così aveva una scusa per estraniarsi un attimo da quell’argomento che era veramente troppo per lui…

FILIPPO: ciao mia Rose! tutto bene?  
FILIPPO: sto per andare a prendere Ele a Ciampino, è arrivata prima per fare una sorpresa alle ragazze  
FILIPPO: mi ha detto che c’è una festa da te stasera? È mai possibile che il noiosissimo Martino Rametta dia una festa?  
MARTI: ah, ah, ah…spiritoso! E’ una tombolata, per la radio della scuola e hanno organizzato tutto Silvia e Sana  
FILIPPO: mi pareva!  
MARTI: comunque puoi venire anche tu  
MARTI: anzi, devi venire, così ti presento Niccolò e tutta la banda  
FILIPPO: se c’è N allora vengo di sicuro  
MARTI: come, come? Non sono io la tua Rose, Jack?  
FILIPPO: ti ho già detto che non sei il mio tipo, ma magari lo è lui…  
MARTI: non ci provare neanche!  
FILIPPO: ehi, tiri fuori gli artigli per difendere il territorio…mi piace questo nuovo Martino  
MARTI: scemo!  
FILIPPO: sono serio  
MARTI: allora grazie  
FILIPPO: mandami indirizzo e orario [faccina che manda un bacio]

“Chi è? Ancora Silvia che vuole controllare se ti ricordi tutto quello che devi fare?”

Giovanni era seduto di fronte a lui, e sembrava curioso.

“No, no per fortuna mi sta dando una tregua…è un amico, viene anche lui stasera”

Ora avevano tutti rivolto la loro attenzione a Martino, e a lui venne in mente che non aveva parlato di Filippo Sava con nessuno.

“Ma lo conosciamo?”

“Forse l’avete visto di sfuggita a qualche festa, è Filippo, il fratello di Eleonora Sava”

Niccolò non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse, ma gli altri tre misero insieme i puntini e si ricordarono di averlo effettivamente visto a delle feste, o anche fuori da scuola ad aspettare la sorella. Era risaputo che fosse gay e molto attivo nella comunità LGBT, e anche se non capivano come avessero fatto a diventare amici, la cosa aveva un senso.

Giò sembrava quasi sollevato. Non gli era andato giù che Martino avesse dovuto affrontare da solo la storia con Niccolò, non se lo riusciva a perdonare. Ma forse, alla fine, non era solo.

“E com’è che siete diventati amici?” 

“Mi ha trovato che vagavo per la Gay Street la sera che siamo andati a bere la birra del Peccio. Stavo uno schifo, ero in piena paranoia per Niccolò e lui mi ha capito subito…anche se io sono stato un po’ stronzo con lui, e l’ho allontanato all’inizio, perché avevo paura di me stesso e di quello che sono, lui non ha mollato la presa ed è stata l’unica persona a cui sentivo di poter parlare veramente di quello che all’epoca consideravo un problema”

“Dio meno male!” si girarono tutti verso Giò “insomma, mi fa incazzare che non sei venuto subito da me a parlarne, però sono felice di sapere che hai avuto comunque qualcuno a cui appoggiarti”

“Ma devo essere geloso?”

Martino prese il viso di Niccolò tra le mani e lo baciò.

“Assolutamente no, non gli piacciono i rosci, me l’ha detto subito!”

“Meglio così, a me invece piacciono eccome…”

“Sono sicuro che vi piacerete subito, e anche a voi tre piacerà”

*****

Una volta lasciati i ragazzi, Marti e Nicco andarono al supermercato a comprare tutto quello che era nella lista di Silvia, che aveva scrupolosamente suddiviso gli acquisti tra tutti. 

E la felicità di Martino sembrava aumentare ad ogni ora di quella giornata: sarebbe stato il giorno più buio dell’anno, l’inizio ufficiale dell’inverno, ma a lui sembrava invece che tutto fosse luminoso e che l’aria intorno a lui profumasse di primavera. Era l’effetto dell’amore, del sentirsi libero di essere se stesso.

Era la felicità di quel momento così domestico con Niccolò, di loro due che facevano la spesa insieme, che si tenevano per mano fregandosene degli sguardi degli altri. 

Era la gioia di poter condividere il suo ragazzo con sua madre e far incontrare le due persone che amava di più al mondo. 

Quando arrivarono a casa, mamma Rametta abbracciò Niccolò senza neppure dargli il tempo di presentarsi, e Martino vide il suo ragazzo sciogliersi in quell’abbraccio.

“Grazie, per aver fatto tornare il sorriso a Martino”

“Grazie a lei, per averlo dato al mondo”

A quelle parole inaspettate, mamma Rametta si staccò e guardò Niccolò negli occhi, lui le sorrideva, un po’ imbarazzato, ma lei vedeva che era sincero, e quella era la cosa più bella che una madre potesse sentirsi dire.

Martino era rimasto a bocca aperta. Avrebbe dovuto essere preparato e non sentirsi più spiazzato ogni volta che Niccolò aveva una di queste uscite super romantiche, ma non ce la faceva.

“Tienitelo stretto, Marti. E’ un ragazzo speciale”

“Lo so…”

“Ok, allora, finiamola con questo imbarazzo che qui abbiamo da lavorare”

E si misero all’opera per sistemare casa, chiacchierando di tutto e di più. 

Mamma Rametta raccontò a Niccolò un sacco di aneddoti su Martino bambino che, ovviamente, lo facevano diventare rosso come un peperone e che Niccolò avrebbe sicuramente usato contro di lui in qualche modo, da stronzo qual’era.   
Ma non gliene importava, perché vedeva sua madre e Niccolò andare d’accordo come se si conoscessero da sempre, e poteva anche sopportare qualche sfottò e momento imbarazzante in cambio di tutto questo.

*****

L’invasione barbarica arrivò sotto forma delle ragazze prima e dei Contrabbandieri poi. Ma fu un urto decisamente piacevole.

Casa Rametta non era mai stata così piena di gente, neanche quando le cose andavano bene tra i suoi e si faceva il pranzo di Natale con la zia e le tre cugine. 

C’era un caos calmo, perché il Generale Sana e il Colonnello Silvia avevano messo tutti in riga con dei compiti precisi: Elia e Luchino a decorare l’albero, Giovanni e Niccolò a preparare lo zabaione (anche se Martino aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di tenere il suo ragazzo il più lontano possibile dalla cucina…visto cos’era riuscito a combinare con quella che lui aveva definito carbonara a casa sua, era terrorizzato che potesse avvelenare tutti quanti con lo zabaione), Federica era addetta alla playlist, e gli altri si dividevano tra le lucine in giro per casa e la preparazione delle cose in tavola.

Fino ad una settimana prima, Martino non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che avere intorno tutta quella gente lo avrebbe fatto stare così bene, e ora non avrebbe mai voluto essere da nessun’altra parte (tranne ovviamente che su una spiaggia di un’isola deserta a fare l’amore con Niccolò tutto il giorno…).

Quando arrivarono anche Eleonora e Filippo Sava, il quadro era completo, e a Martino non sfuggì lo sguardo di apprezzamento di Filo per Niccolò. 

Quando il momento di eccitazione delle ragazze per la sorpresa si calmò un attimo, Martino prese Filippo e lo presentò ai ragazzi.

“Lui è Giovanni, il miglior amico del mondo. Lui è Luchino”

“Ma chi, quello che avevate messo nella valigia?”

“Infame, l’hai raccontato anche lui?”

“Non ho potuto resistere zì, scusami”

“Comunque sì, sono io, piacere. Ma quello non ti fa male?”

L’attenzione di Luca era rivolta al piercing sul labbro di Filippo.

“All’inizio un po’ sì, ma ora ci sono abituato”

“Ma quando baci qualcuno è strano?”

“Luchì, ma che razza di domanda è? Scusalo, è noto per dire e chiedere sempre cose imbarazzanti…” Elia intervenne perché gli era sembrato veramente fuori luogo. Anche se, ora che il ragazzo aveva fissato la sua attenzione su di lui, doveva ammettere che quel piercing era molto interessante…

Filippo si mise a ridere.

“Tranquillo! Beh, in realtà da quanto ne so piace molto ai ragazzi che hanno avuto modo di sperimentarlo…e io ormai non ci faccio più caso”

“Forte!”

Giovanni scuoteva la testa sghignazzando, il candore di Luchino era invidiabile. Martino rideva, era contento che Filippo fosse entrato subito in sintonia con i suoi amici. Mentre Elia…era rimasto praticamente ipnotizzato da quell’anello di acciaio.

“E tu sei?” chiese Filippo tendendogli la mano.

“Elia, piacere”

“Cosa si dice qui?”

Arrivò Niccolò che si appoggiò sulle spalle di Elia e Filippo. 

“Cose imbarazzanti, come sempre”

Furono interrotti dalle ragazze che richiamavano tutti per iniziare la tombola, e la parte più divertente si rivelarono essere i premi in palio…avevano creato una vera e propria scatola delle schifezze, e veniva quasi voglia di non vincere per evitare premi assurdi. Ma tutti si divertivano, e fa niente se poi non avrebbero saputo cosa farsene di una matrioska a forma di Putin o di un polipo essiccato.

*****

L’idea di Niccolò di far pescare i numeri per stabilire chi aveva diritto di provarci con “Sofi” era stata geniale, ma era evidente che Giò non avrebbe voluto pescare il numero più alto. E forse Martino sbagliava a volerlo sempre tenere lontano da Eva, perché era chiaro che non gli era passata.

Avrebbe sistemato anche questo, prima o poi, lo promise a se stesso. Lui aveva fatto il casino, lui avrebbe cercato di trovare una soluzione. E se proprio non c’era possibilità di tornare indietro, allora avrebbe aiutato Giovanni a svoltare pagina per davvero, perché si meritava di avere accanto una persona eccezionale come lui, di essere felice.

Ora però c’era un problema più attuale da risolvere…qualcuno aveva osato bere lo zabaione di Niccolò, lo vedeva dal bicchiere usato vicino alla ciotola…chi è che non aveva recepito il suo avvertimento di stare alla larga da quella cosa?

*****

Quando si trovò in camera con Eva, nonostante il senso di colpa latente per cui prima o poi avrebbe dovuto chiederle scusa seriamente, non era in imbarazzo o a disagio.

E quando lei gli disse che lui e Niccolò erano davvero carini insieme, lui ebbe la certezza di non avere più nessun timore ad essere se stesso. 

Era finito il tempo delle bugie, dell’isolamento, delle maschere indossate per nascondere qualcosa che invece era talmente bello che lui ora voleva lo sapessero anche i muri.   
Era innamorato, di quello che potevano pensare gli estranei intorno a lui non gliene poteva importare di meno. Niccolò era suo, lo amava, i suoi amici non avevano avuto problemi, le sue amiche lo adoravano, sua madre l’aveva praticamente adottato, e chissenefrega se qualche stronzo li prende in giro o li insulta.

Quel “Sono io” che gli era venuto fuori spontaneo alla fine del discorso, racchiudeva tutta la sua maturazione di fronte agli eventi dell’ultimo mese. Pensava che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, e invece ora poteva essere fiero di se stesso.

Ovviamente, non poteva essere che Luchino la persona che aveva avuto il coraggio di assaggiare lo zabaione di Nicco, e ora probabilmente gli avrebbe intasato il cesso…

“A questo punto mi sa che è meglio se iniziamo a sistemare e andare via” disse Eva, facendo per alzarsi dal letto.

Martino le porse la mano, inaspettatamente, per aiutarla. Lei la prese e si abbracciarono.

“Mi sei mancata”

“Anche tu, tanto…” non voleva piangere, ma quant’era difficile? “Ricordami di ringraziare Niccolò per averti riportato tra noi”

“Va bene…ce ne andiamo un pomeriggio al mare durante le vacanze, solo io e te e parliamo un po’?”

Eva annuì, sorridendo. Le ragazze erano state la sua ancora di salvezza, ma Martino le mancava davvero.

*****

Tornò il silenzio a casa Rametta.

Martino e Niccolò si lasciarono andare sul divano, esausti ma felici. Nicco aveva avuto l’ok a dormire da lui quella sera, perciò avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per coccolarsi. Ora volevano solo rimanere così, seduti vicini, con le mani intrecciate, a rilassarsi un minuto.

“Com’è andata? Stai bene?”

Girarono la testa per guardarsi, come quel pomeriggio di due mesi prima a casa di Niccolò, quando Martino aveva capito che era fottuto, perché Niccolò gli aveva rubato il cuore e poteva disporne a suo piacimento.

“Sto bene, tranquillo. E’ andata anche meglio di quanto pensassi”

“Davvero?”

Niccolò sapeva che Martino era preoccupato, che si ricordava le sue parole sul suo sentirsi isolato anche quando era ad una festa in mezzo a tanta gente. E siccome fino al giorno prima non era stato sicuro di partecipare, ora era normale che il suo lato protettivo emergesse. E a lui quel lato del suo ragazzo piaceva da morire, anche se ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.

“Ho percepito così tanto affetto stasera, coi ragazzi, con le ragazze, e prima con tua madre, che comincio a credere che sia vero...”

“Cosa?”

“Che non sono solo”

“Finchè non ti stancherai di noi, non lo sarai mai”

“Quest’opzione non è sul tavolo, né ora, né mai”

“Ah, ah, ricordati, minuto per minuto. Magari un giorno succederà, o magari no. Conta solo ora, e ora, amore mio, tu non sei solo”

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sarà poi nei prossimi giorni una versione di questa stessa giornata dal punto di vista di Elia, perchè ovviamente non posso fare a meno di infilare i miei adorati Elippo in ogni dove, ed è nato tutto quella sera...
> 
> Grazie come sempre per i commenti e i cuoricini!


End file.
